Graffiti
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Words you can never say. a person you can never meet. a fate you can never escape. memories you can never keep. or can he? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Back....

Back....

Back....

I felt myself...going further...

my eyes were forced shut by all the presser. My body spun as did my mind. Was this how it felt? Then it all stopped. My eye lids lifted. I could feel myself. I could see them. I remembered this moment...it was vague but I still knew. Her eyes bright purple filled with fear and sadness. I new what to do, yet I started to question my actions. There is no turning back. I need to fix it to help them. To help her.

"Ikuto?"

"I will go"

"okay..."

"good bye Utau"

suddenly everything went black. I knew what was happening. Good bye Utau...Kawa...Daki...Mori...Lorelei I will miss you now and forever...Amu.

Words you can never say

a person you can never meet

a fate you can never escape

memories you can never keep

_I will let you keep them hold them now and forever for they are you greatest treasure..._

thank you...

it's ironic that one thing killed 3 people and scared 3....

(Amu Pov)

"AMU!"

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled off the bed in a attempt to wake myself up.

"morning Mori..." I managed to murmur out.

I picked myself up and crawled into the bath room. Hello my name is Hinamori Amu I am 14 years old. Today I am starting my first year of high school with my older sister Mori.

(flashback)

"_Ikuto?"_

"_yeah? Who are you?"_

"_Amu."_

"_nice to meet you you class room is just to the right"_

"_thanks I hope to meet again"_

"_no prob"_

(End)

I shook my head, what was that? I slipped back into my room and flicked on an Utau CD. The notes were lovely I always listened to Utau while I got dressed in the morning.

"Amu time to go!"

"coming!"

**sorry for the short chapter I'll try and make them longer next time:) and thank you to Lorelei for your advice about my story as you see you got the part you wanted:) I hope you like the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

_But for a price..._

(Amu Pov)

I had managed the hole day and had gotten to the last class of the day. I stepped in there were people everywhere but there seemed to be no seats available. Then I noticed two men they were draging in a old desk that seemed to be from an attic.

"oh, Hinamori Amu sorry there aren't enough desks, we got you one thought take a seat"

The teacher gestured toward the desk. I stepped over and took my seat. Suddenly at the very moment that I touched the desk a flash picture of the strange boy in my memories. He had shimmering midnight blue eyes and shaggy midnight blue hair to match, he was tall and slim a mostly wears black. From as far as I could remember his face was in my head. I didn't dare tell anyone about him and I never have. I always thought that is was a person who used to know me when I was little and just still remember his face. For some reason though I have memories with him at the age of 14 only never at any other age. I shook my head I don't need confusing thoughts in math. I stretched my arms across my desk feeling the smooth surface of the table. Glancing down I could see the desk was well used there was faded writing all over it.

(flashback)

"_I have to do it"_

"_no you don't! It's not your problem!"_

"_I'm sorry...Amu"_

"_But-"_

"_AMU!"_

(End)

My head shot up what was that? There never was an ending every flashback left me hanging, and I didn't like it that way. Okay it's time to work! I tried to stay focused on the board keeping eye contact but I kept getting flashbacks what was it about this table that gives off and odd vibe?

(Flashback)

"_Utau..."_

_I could see the strange boy clearly he was standing head turned down flowers in one hand._

"_Ikuto I- I'm sorry"_

"_no don't be it's my fault"_

(End)

"IKUTO!"

I looked around then quickly shot back down into my seat.

"sorry" I murmured. I could hear whispers and giggles. I never did hear his name before so it was kinda exiting to finally hear it. Ikuto...hmm? I snatched a sheet of paper and wrote his name down on it I really wanted to figure my memories out. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye words were being written on my desk by no one the words just started as a line and in messy hand writtin words it said

**Some one there?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_one of them"_

"_which one ma'am?"_

"_doesn't matter let them pick"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_yes"_

"_very well then"_

_I stood behind Watamori with Utau. I knew what this would come to me or her ether way we would have a good life ether way we would leave each others side. What did she want? What did I want? Well I wanted the best for her I thought that having her go would be better, but I was unsure._

"_I want you to choose"_

_I stood blankly for a moment what was best...what was best..._

"_Ikuto?"_

"_you should go"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_no, but I want you to be happy"_

_She simply nodded and walked off . The young lady seemed not to care much...did I do the right thing? I didn't know. I could see a faint tear drip from Utaus face. "good bye" I mouthed to her. Did I do the right thing?...Did I do the right thing?... Did I do the right thing?... Did I do the right thing?... thats all I could think about._

(Amu Pov)

WTF!!!! this was a freakish desk! I tried to hold back a scream or holler I knew yelling 'WHAT THE FUCK!!' in the middle of class would get me into deep shit. I simply flipped out a pen and scribbled 'who are you' on the desk just to prove it wasn't real. It didn't work. What ever it was started writing back to me.

**My name is Ikuto, who are you?**

By this rate I was strangling myself to keep my screams down. I wanted to yell so bad but I already had an out burst in class. So I took my pen again and scribbled down 'Amu how are you writing to me?' I set my pen down satisfied let's see what he has to say know...

-

-

-

-

-

Nothing.

This was getting aggravating! I had been waiting like an Idiot for about 4 minutes now ans still nothing. What was this guy trying to pull? I knew it was fake so I started searching for anything. Nothing.

**What is your last name?**

I looked at his question why would he need to know that? I grabbed my pen and scribbled down more words.'why do you need to know that?'

**Dose it matter?**

'yes!'

**Is your last name Hinamori?**

WHAT!!! now this is creepy some freaky table starts talking to me and knows my last name!

'how do you know that?'

**So it is you! Do you know anyone called Utau? Or Kawa or Lorelei or Daki hows Mori?**

'how do you now my sister? And Utau is a pop singer as for the rest I don't know who they are'

**Thank you Amu I still miss you**

'miss me? You don't know me!'

**Trust me I know you, Amu**

'now this is freak'n creepy wait your name is Ikuto?'

**Yea so?**

I can't believe I'm talking to a desk! 'what do you look like'

**Navy blue hair and eyes**

Iam going insane! So this guy is that person who I keep seeing! My head was aching from all the thinking and confusion. I could just barely see more words appear on the desk...

**What about how I look? Hello? Amu?**

'I've seen you before'

**No, you couldn't have**

'but I've been having flashbacks of you and me'

**Request a new seat**

'what?'

**Do it! I have told you too much it will ruin everything I worked for!**

'I don't understand what are you?'

**I'm a soul that can never rest**

'yeah I don't believe you, this is just a prank, right?'

**No Amu I died not long ago to save you and a few others**

'save from what?'

**Pain, sadness, jealousy, death.**

'death?'

**Yes**

'this is stupid your a desk!'

**No I'm a ghost locked forever in the place I died**

'so your...dead?'

**Yes when I died I was murdered that is why I can't rest in peace.**

'I still don't understand how you know me if your dead'

After that he didn't respond, I don't know why he just didn't. What was the strangest was I kept trying to talk to him but he never answered. Why do I want to speak with him so bad? I'll never know...

Words you can never say

a person you can never meet

a fate you can never escape

memories you can never keep

**But I met her...**


	4. Chapter 4

"_hello kids! We have a new friend today!"_

_I glanced up at Watamori for a moment. He had with him a young girl a little under my age. She had silky brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and Hazelnut eyes._

"_her name is **Kawa**"_

_No one seemed to care much so Watamori left her there to find friends. I started to go back to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder urging me to stop. When I looked I saw Kawa Standing there with a warm smile planted on her face. Ever since then I knew Kawa as a friend, but we weren't close. We were the type of friend that just says 'hi' or 'hello' when every they see them. Little did I know she wanted more than I wanted to give her._

"_Ikuto...do-you, want to um...go out?"_

"_..."_

(Amu Pov)

I stepped out of my room and slipped into the living area plopping myself down on to the sofa. "sigh" I didn't understand anything about Ikuto or how he knew me. I flipped the TV on and leaned forward so I could get a better view. On the TV they were having a interview with Utau! Suddenly all my thoughts about Ikuto and the desk washed from my mind.

"_So Utau, I heard you just sent out a new single! How do you feel?"_

"_great! I'd love to thank my mom my dad my friends too! Thank you Sawako, Nakakin, Kawa,and Furugin! Thanks guys!"_

Wait, Kawa? Didn't Ikuto mention her? I need to ask him but, it's the week end...

"_And I want to thank my deceased brother Ikuto! My song was dedicated to him!"_

What?!?!? so he dose exist! Maybe I'm not crazy! I jumped up grabbed my bag and ran out the door I had to find out what was going on!

-at school-

I quickly made my way up to my class room window. After managing to crawl into the class I got up and went over to my desk. I grabbed a pen from my bag and began writing on it.

'Ikuto! You have to talk to me! Is Utau your sister? And who is this Kawa person?'

-

-

-

-

-

I could feel the anger boiling inside me but finally he responded.

**Yea Utau is my sister and Kawa, would have been my friend...**

'so who killed you?'

**Why are you so curious about me?**

'I kinda ask my self that a lot but I think it's because I want to know why I've been seeing you all my life. I never understood it and I feel now is my only chance'

**Fine, I was killed by a company of scientists**

'scientists? Why would they want to kill you?'

**They were afraid.**

'afraid, of what?'

**What they had created...**

I felt my head pounding and I suddenly had a flash back

(flashback)

_I was running through a white hall way with many doors._

"_Ikuto! Ikuto! Where are you?"_

_Smash!_

_A near by window shattered I turned and saw Utau jumping out of the window and then start flying._

"_Utau! Wait!"_

(end)

'Dose Utau fly?'

**What? Well no**

'are my flashbacks wrong?'

**Well, no I don't think so there right. But I can't see them myself**

'so Utau can fly? I'm so confused!'

**Don't worry about it, it's not your problem**

Man! Why doesn't he tell me anything!?!?

(end of Pov)

"_no"_

"_but-but why?"_

"_I just don't like you that way"_

"_but I love you Ikuto!"_

"_It doesn't matter I said no"_

_Tears flowed down her face as she fell to her knees. I felt bad, but just because she started cry didn't mean I was going to love her back. I didn't love her it was that simple._

"_I'm sorry but I don't love you"_

"_IKUTO!"  
I could hear her scream while I was walking away. I'm sorry. _ _I'm sorry. _ _I'm sorry. _ _I'm sorry. _ _I'm sorry. _ _But I don't love you Kawa..._


	5. Chapter 5

_It had been two years since Utau left and Kawa came..._

_The school bell rang and all the students rushed I. Summer was over and it was finally school time again, I really hated that place. The way it looked. The way is smelled. The way it sounded all the time. I started off to get to class when I saw a girl wandering around the hall ways._

"_lost?"_

"_hu? Oh yeah..."_

"_I could help what grade and class?"_

"_uh let's see...grade 9 class..."_

"_I think your with Minamoto"_

"_really?"_

_Her confused attitude was amusing but I held back the urge to laugh._

"_yes your with Minamoto right?"_

"_uh...yeah!"_

"_well my name is Ikuto"_

"_Ikuto?"_

"_yeah? Who are you?"_

"_Amu."_

"_nice to meet you you class room is just to the right"_

"_thanks I hope to meet again"_

"_no prob"_

_I continued on to my class. Amu...I do hope we meet again..._

(Amu Pov)

I was walking home that day holding my bag to the right and grumbling to myself. This was getting stupid and frustrating! I had scraped my knee trying to get to him only to get more confused over all of this! I flopped under a tree I was to tired to keep going and I needed time to think.

(flashback)

_I was walking alone at night only to see Ikuto, he was looking at an unconscious girl lying on the pavement._

"_Ikuto! Who she?"_

"_I...don't know I found her sleeping in a bush here in the park"_

"_I think I recognize her from...somewhere"_

"_Yeah...me too who do you think she is?"_

"_I think I've seen her on TV"_

_The girl had beautiful long blond hair, that was quite wavy. She was wearing a pretty sun dress that looked very expensive. _

"_TV? A movie star?"_

"_no...I think...Oh! I know!"_

"_well..spit it out!"_

"_She's the presidents daughter!"_

(End)

I shook my head furiously. The presidents daughter? What is she doing hiding in a bush? Wait a sec! Ikuto mentioned a girl named Lorelei (wink wink nudge nudge) before...and thats the presidents daughters name! These flashbacks are real! Should I go back to tell Ikuto? Nah, I'll tell him when I'm not breaking into school.

(end of Amus Pov)

_Luckily, we did meet again, and again, and again, and again...soon we became best friends. Even though I was in grade 10 and she was in grade 9 we were still best buds. An urge in me wanted that to be more..._

"_hey Amu!"_

"_hu?...oh! Ikuto!"_

"_look, I want to tell you something it's a bit erm awkward...do you want to hear it?"_

"_am I dieing?"_

"_not that I know of..."_

"_well then I still want to hear"_

"_okay...I...think that...I...Like you"_

"_well I hope you do, we've been best friends for a while now"_

"_no, **like **like"_

"_..."_

**Hey Lorelei your finally in it! Oh and yes Ikuto is dead yes I wrote the poem and I don't know how many chaps it will be. Sorry for not answering your questions until now I would have faster but I can't email you:) **

**(listen up! I have a challenge! Where do you think Utau went why did she go and where is Ikuto living? Guess then find out!) **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ikuto!"_

_I heard a lady from the office calling my name. I gave out a sigh before getting up and trudging toward the office. 1 more year 1 more year..._

"_yes?" I asked rather sharply._

"_it's your sister she demands to speak with you"_

_My mood brightened a bit at the sound of my sisters voice._

"_Ikuto? Ikuto is that you?"_

_Her voice was a bit panicked and at a low whisper._

"_yes, what's wrong?"_

"_you have to help me...there coming."_

"_who's coming?"_

"_I was just a test subject for them...now they realize how dangerous I can be they want to kill me"_

"_what?"_

"_please come to the old lab near your school, hurry"_

"_wait-"_

_It was to late, she had already had hung up. As soon as she did I dropped the phone and ran right out of the **orphanage **and down the street toward the school. When suddenly I was tackled._

"_ow"_

_I heard Amus faint giggling as she managed to climb up on top of me._

"_Amu, not now"_

_Her face turned serous._

"_what's wrong?"_

"_I have to save my sister"_

_I answered her as I quickly got up and raced further down the hill. I could hear Amu yelling something in the distance as she followed not far behind me._

(Amu Pov)

I started off to school again lugging my bag over my shoulder. There were kid's running allover the place it made is somewhat hard to walk to school.

"Amu!"

"hu...oh Mori! Good morning"

"yeah, I was hopping you could come to the art room with me at lunch"

"uh, sorry I busy at lunch"

"with what?"

"well, let's just say I have to go to the math room"

"fine but, don't spend too many lunches in the math room"

XX

I whipped out my pen as soon as math class started.

'Ikuto I saw Kawa on TV today she the presidents daughter'

**What color ware her eyes?**

'uh...I think icy blue'

**oh good**

why is that good?

**Because there are two of them one with blue eyes and one with gray eyes**

'twins?'

**No clones the one with blue eyes is the original**

'so were is the clone?'

**if my plan worked non-existent**

'I don't under stand you'll have to explain'

**look let's say a lot of bad things happened so I had to fix it all at the cost of my life.**

'who did you save?'

**A few people, one of them is you.**

(end)

_I started running through the lab bursting through doors and ripping the place apart, my sister was my only family I had to save her. Suddenly I heard a window smash I ran toward the sound._

"_Utau! Wait!"_

"_Amu? Where is Utau?"_

"_she jumped out the window and started flying!"_

"_come on!"_

_I grabbed her arm and ran out of the building as fast as I could go._

"_there she is!"_

_I heard Amu then looked up, there I saw Utau flying through the sky. Then I noticed a large mini van zooming toward Utau. I grabbed onto the bumper and pulled myself on with Amu just before they hit the gas._

"_Where are we headed to Ikuto?"_

"_I don't know"_

_I was worried about Utau I could see her flying away from our position but I didn't really know what was going on. I felt Amu pull me closer into a hug she must be pretty scared._


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ikuto! Wait for me!"_

_I could hear Amu calling for me over and over but I didn't listen, I had to save Utau...she was the only family I had left. I stated up the wall the rusty pipes and vines made climbing the wall easier. I was about to slip into the house when..._

"_Ikuto!"_

_Rats..._

"_Amu! Get off the wall I can do this myself!"_

"_But I want to help you!"_

"_No! You'll only get into trouble!"_

"_I don't care I love you I'll do anything to help you!"_

"_And I love you so please I don't want you to get hurt because of my sister"_

"_Okay..."_

_I finally got her to stay put. I jumped into the building and raced down the hall._

"_AHHHHH!"_

"_Utau!"_

_I called after her, but when I caught up to her she wasn't the one who had been hurt. There under Utau lay a young girl blond and bleeding but thats the only thing I really took in._

"_Uatu..."_

"_I'm sorry Ikuto...I don't know what they did to me..." _

_Before I could respond a bunch of men ran in and pulled me back out of the room. I struggled to get free and started yelling Utaus name. I then heard gun shots and loud screams which caused me to struggle harder and manage to break free. As soon as I did I ran back in only to see what was left of my sister, she was gone._

(Amu Pov)

Me? Ikuto saved me?

'you saved me?'

**Yea, you and a few others...**

'but, I don't remember you saving me'

**Of coarse you don't remember, other than the memories I have it never really happened**

'what dose that mean?'

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!

'oh jeez, I gotta go!'

I hopped up out of my seat grabbed my stuff and left the class room. As I entered my 3rd period class room I had a flashback.

(flashback)

"_okay...I...think that...I...Like you"_

"_well I hope you do, we've been best friends for a while now"_

"_no, **like **like"_

"_..."_

"_Amu? Amu? uh...I'm sorry this was stupid just forget I said anything!"_

"_no."_

"_what?"_

"_no, Ikuto thats not it"_

"_whats not it?"_

"_well, I like you too!"_

"_really?"_

"_yes..."_

"_....uh this is kinda awkward.."_

"_a little..."_

(End)

What?!?! Ikuto and I...noway...this can't be true...can it?

(end of Amu Pov)

"_Utau..."_

_I stood there over her grave, thinking I should have gone instead of her..._

"_Ikuto I- I'm sorry"_

"_no don't be it's my fault"_

_I set the flowers down and started to walk back home. I could hear Amu hurry up behind me and take a hold of my hand. I glanced over at her she had a sad smile across her face, I gave her one in return. Now that Utau is gone the only one I really care for is you...Amu._


	8. Chapter 8

_I started through the park it had been over two weeks since Utau was killed. Just by thinking of it made my heart throb. The night was getting chilly so I started toward the orphanage, but I noticed something in a bush. I looked in the bush only to find a young girl that should be about 14. She had long blond wavy hair and soft pail skin. She was waring a short white sun dress that seemed a bit pricey. I pulled her out of the bush and lay her head on my lap, but I didn't want to wake her up so I just sat there._

"_Ikuto! Who she?"_

_I turned only to see Amu standing there I was I bit shocked that she was out so late but I shook it off_

"_I...don't know I found her sleeping in a bush here in the park"_

"_I think I recognize her from...somewhere"_

"_Yeah...me too who do you think she is?"_

"_I think I've seen her on TV"_

_TV? who is she? If shes been on TV she must be famous or rich, if so then why was she in a bush?_

"_TV? A movie star?"_

"_no...I think...Oh! I know!"_

_I waited a bit before getting impatient. _

"_well..spit it out!"_

"_She's the presidents daughter!"_

"_Who? Well if thats true why is she in this dump?"_

"_How would I know?"_

"_yeah...still there is something about her that I remember"_

"_Well sure she pretty well known"_

"_no, not that...I'm sure Ive seen her before...but,I've never seen the presidents daughter. You see the orphanage has no TV"_

"_NO TV!?!?! HOW DO YOU LIVE!"_

"_uh...."_

"_Thats it! You are coming with me you can watch TV at my place"_

"_well, I'd love to but what about Blondy here?"_

"_just slap on some sun glasses and I'll say I brought two friends!"_

"_Okay...that,might...work"_

"_great lets go!"_

_Before I could even blink we were gone and being dragged by Amu. WOW shes strong.... _

(Amu Pov)

I was a bit nervous at lunch I knew I would be expected to talk to Ikuto and I didn't know what to write to him. I sat down in my seat and set my bag to my side and pulled out a pen.

"Okay...." here it gos...

'Ikuto?'

**Yes?**

'erm you know how I have flashbacks of before?'

**Yeah, did you see something bad?**

'I don't know if I would call it bad, but I can't call it good'

**So what is it?**

'well it was a confession'

**Our confessions.**

'yeah did you really?'

**Yes I meant every word of what I said**

I felt my heart pumping I never had anyone love me before and I was going to love him back to...

'…'

**Sorry this is a bit too much to handle a once...**

(flashback)

"_AMU!!!"_

_I felt nothingness What was this odd feeling I saw a blurry image of my sister a Ikuto. They were both calling my name over and over, it went on forever..._

"_Amu!..." _

"_Amu!..." _

"_Amu!..." _

"_Amu!..." _

"_Amu!..." _

_I felt so fuzzy and I could soon see nothing at all and I heard one last thing..._

"_Amu! I will fix this even if it costs me my life!"_

_The last thing I said was..._

"_I love you Ikuto..."_

(end)

My mind came back and glanced to the desk.

**Amu? Hello? What is wrong? Are you ditching me?!?! HELLO!**

'calm down! I'm here okay, I just had a flashback'

**Really? What was it?**

(end of Amu Pov)

"_ah! Shes waking up! Ikuto get over here!"_

_My eye lids seemed so heavy but I managed to open them up and crawl over._

"_what?"  
"shes getting up"_

_The girls eyes fluttered open, her eyes were a wonderful gray eyes with a tint of silver._

"_thats odd"_

"_hu?"_

_I turned toward Amu who was looking deeply at the girl._

"_her eyes should be Icy blue...but there not there gray..." _


	9. Chapter 9

"_Blue?"_

"_Yes I've seen her before and she had icy blue eyes"_

_I thought for a moment before remembering where I had seen her. It hit me fast and hard and gave me a real shock._

"_Ikuto? Whats wrong?"  
"She...she...was killed by my sister"_

_I remembered the girl who I had seen the day my sister died but, when I got a look at her she was dead. That girl, if she was killed that day how is she alive now? Granted she could have gotten out alive but this girl has no real injuries, other than a few cuts but they most likely came from sleeping in a bush._

"_How is that possible?"_

"_I don't know..."_

_The girl managed to sleepily sit up before noticing her environment._

"_Who?"_

_As I heard her first words I found her voice oddly smooth but awfully quiet._

"_Uh my name is Amu and you are Sensen? The presidents daughter"_

"_No"_

_I was shocked if that wasn't who she was than who is she really?_

"_I'm the clone of her"_

"_Clone?" me and Amu said in union_

"_Yes, the real Sensen was killed by governmental research. So later they made me so that they could hide Sensens death to avoid to much of a scene. I like to call myself Lorelei it makes me feel human."_

"_You are human...aren't you?"_

"_I suppose so...but, I'm just a cheap imitation of the real thing. I'm fake."_

"_Is that why we found you out here? Because you wanted to feel human?"_

"_No, I ran from them because Sensen had a boyfriend and I'm expected to marry him. I really do hate him though, so I ran away."_

"_Thats awful"_

"_Do you think so? What I think is awful is they want me to live all my life as someone I've never even met...do you think I'm being a coward?"_

"_No, not at all..."_

"_It's my fault..."_

_The girls looked shocked because I really hadn't been talking much since she woke up._

"_What's your fault Ikuto?"_

"_Lorelei's existence"_

"_How is it your fault that I exist?"_

"_My sister killed you..."_

"_And?"_

"_I was the one who told her to go instead of myself but really, I was sending her to her death. In the process I created you too"_

(Amu Pov)

'I don't really know what I saw'

**How do you not know?**

'well it was a bit fuzzy'

**Just give me a description**

'well you and my sister were the only people I could see and you were calling my name'

**Did I tell you I was going to fix something?**

'yeah how did you know?'

**Because, that was your death.**

(end of Amus Pov)

_(???? Pov)_

_Hot tears over flowing. Never ending. This pain I feel will never stop. Until **she** was gone._

_I sat alone in my room I had been spying on them. I knew what I had done was wrong but I had to, it was for love after all. Yet still I had gained nothing but more pain than even imaginable. I was curled up into a ball clutching my knees up to my chest and grinding my teeth together just at the thought of **her**. Why? Why her and not me? What did she have more than I did? Nothing significant that I could think of...but no matter she had him and what did I have? Nothing at all but an empty heart. Still self pity never gave you anything and I knew this well but, I just sat there crying my eyes out. Worthless. Loveless. Useless. There were many words to describe the way I felt. Love...Love is such a bitter-sweet thing isn't it? For some love gives A wonderful feeling of hope ans happiness. For others I makes them do horrible things that will be regretted later in there life. I knew these facts well and I still knowing I would regret my actions later plotted **her **downfall. You will never love me...Ikuto. _


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ikuto..."_

"_No really it's okay"_

_I tried to force a smile but failed I didn't want this, Utau was the only family I had and I was the one who had caused her death. Oh well not like I can change it now._

"_Lorelei! Are you there?!"_

_Amu ran over to the window and stuck her head out of it. "Shut up! Do you want my whole family to wake up???" "Oh...sorry, is Lorelei there?" " yes, you can come up but stay silent got it?" "yup"_

* * *

"_so....."_

"_Daki, it's Daki"_

"_Daki, who are you to Lorelei?"_

"_I'd say just a friend"_

_I sat patiently listening to their conversation waiting for a good moment to intervene. Lorelei seemed to do the same she just sat there ready do listen if it was necessary._

"_Lorelei? Are you okay? You really gave me a good scare, you shouldn't just get up and go any time you want...you should have more respect for the ones who care about you"_

"_No one cares for me..."_

"_Thats not true! What about me?!"_

"_Daki hush" Amu said as she put her finger up to her lip._

"_ah, sorry"_

"_You don't, you care for the person that died not me"_

_Lorelei Stood and started off toward the door._

"_Where are you going now?"_

"_out"_

_The two rushed out the door in a matter of seconds and were running and yelling down the street before we even knew it. And me and Amu were left behind. Alone. Silent._

(Amu Pov)

'What the hell are you talking about????'

**I died saving you and a few others in a future that never happened. But it did to me...**

'So in this "Future" I died'

**Yes,**

'what else was in this "Future" '

**Well there was No Utau she died long before she became famous**

'wasn't she your sister?'

**Yes, and there was a Lorelei and Kawa was sad and so was Daki**

'Who are they?'

**Your friends, or they would have been...okay not Kawa**

'why not her?'

**Well she was the cause of your death...**

'why would someone want to kill me anyways?'

**She wanted to kill you because she loved me...**

'…'

**Remember then you and I were dating.**

(End of Amu Pov)

"_LORELEI!"_

_I jolted and whipped up Amu did the same and we both ran toward the window. We faintly saw Daki crying over Lorelei's body._

"_What happened?"_

_I looked over to Amu she was deathly pail and suddenly she fainted on the spot._

"_Amu?!"  
I dove down and caught her before she hit the floor. Lorelei was Dead? _


	11. Chapter 11

_No. No, No, No! This can't be happening! I put Amu down then ran down to were Lorelei and Daki were. She was dead. My blood ran cold as I glanced toward her right hand in it was a gun._

"_I- I-"_

_I kept searching for words but all I could think of was Daki's painful cries and Lorelei's blood silently gushing and tracing her figure. Then almost out of nowhere I could hear Amu's bloodcurdling scream echo through my ears I was young and still this was the second time I had seen death..._

"_Oh god! Oh god!!! What the hell did you do?!"_

"_I- I- I- DIDN'T NO NO NO!"_

"_w- w- w- w- what happened?! IKUTO! Answer me!"_

"_Why?! Why!!!!"_

"_Did you do this?! TELL ME!"_

_Though there conversation was crystal clear to me I couldn't speak I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. What I had seen was obviously a suicide yet my mind was so boggled with the concept of death that nothing would process right._

(Amu Pov)

'I'm not sure what to think of that...'

**Seems I little far fetched doesn't it?**

'yeah, but so have many things you've told me...'

**I suppose so...**

'crap. I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow!'

I shifted out of the classroom with the other students not far behind I really didn't know what to believe anymore was Ikuto really my lover and did he really change time? How did he do it? But of all my questions the one I wanted to be answered the most was could he come back? I mean from I had heard and seen I truly must have loved him and even though I don't right now I most likely will in the future. Ikuto you did so much for me...and I want to do something for you.

(end of Pov)

"_BLEHHHH *cough* *cough*" Barf. That's what I wanted to do Daki and Amu were both coughing and spiting and hurling chunks of- whatever, trying desperately to get the sent of blood out of there nose. All I wanted to do was look away from Lorelei her bloody worn out body was making my skin crawl and my stomach do summer salts over, and over and over...but for some reason I just couldn't look away, not even for a second. _


	12. Chapter 12

_After Lorelei's death, things were finally starting to get back to normal. We also realized the reason they decided to clone Sensen, they probably thought telling the public that a VIP died because of government actions would cause havoc. They did announce her death a few weeks after, calming it was from disease, yeah right...but really what could I do? And then it hit me..._

"_Amu....I've been thinking"_

"_Really? About what?"_

"_all...all of this happened because I decided that Uatu should go instead of myself...and"_

"_Ikuto don't start with this, it's not your fault really!"_

"_Just hear me out, the only thing I got from my parents was this-"_

_I held out a shining white egg-the embryo... "what is it?" Amu was so astonished by it that she didn't even look up to ask me. "it's the Embryo it will grant any wish but, only one" "really?" "yes, so if I wish to go back to the time Utau and I were-" "so you would die instead of her..." Amu finished my sentence with a sad look in her eye. "look you won't even remember me so-" "SO! So that just makes it right!?!?!"_

"_Amu?"_

_Amu spun around to see Mori her sister looking at her questioningly. "Mori can you talk some sense into him!" "Ikuto? What wrong?" Mori stared at Amu with worry clearly in her eyes. I didn't know what to say I should no- I had to "Amu..." "JUST SHUT UP!"_

"_I have to do it"_

"_no you don't! It's not your problem!"_

"_I'm sorry...Amu"_

"_But-"_

"_AMU!" _

_I jumped at Mori's sudden shout but as I looked up I could easily tell why- but I was too late to stop it. It was all over in a matter of seconds._

(Amu Pov)

I shifted in my seat listening to the music playing in the back ground on the phone. I had been making phone calls all day trying to get a hold of Utau, I thought she might know a way to fix everything with out Ikuto dieing in the process...but how?

"hello? Miss?"

"what? Oh yes?"

"we don't have her phone number only her managers will that do?"

"Oh! Yes thank you!"

"416-226-3029 have a good day now"

"I will thanks again!"

I hung up and quickly dialed her number only to hear the sound signaling that she was currently using the phone *sigh* I guess I'll have to call later...

(Flashback)

"_Just hear me out, the only thing I got from my parents was this-" He held out I shining white egg-what was it? "what is it?" I asked. my mind was almost completely sucked into the egg I could barely utter anything out. "it's the Embryo it will grant any wish but, only one" "really?" "yes, so if I wish to go back to the time Utau and I were-" "so you would die instead of her..." I finished him in mid sentience I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears that wanted so desperately to fall but I shook it off._

(End)

"the embryo!" That was how he managed to back in time! That was what he used! So if he died that means that Utau must have it!

(End)

_The speeding bullet caught her right in the heart I knew it was Kawa but I didn't want to believe it because if it was Kawa it meant I was at fault, again...Amu's death was because-because of me and my foolish actions._

"_AMU!!!"_

_I could only say her name over and over with Mori as her eye lids shut slowly then at the last moment I told her one last thing before I would never see her again... "Amu! I will fix this even if it costs me my life!" "I love you Ikuto..." "I- I love you too..." But she was already gone...Mori's faint sobs filled my ear's and I fell to the floor and shed tears of my own._

_I meant every word...Amu _


	13. The real end

_I held the embryo....._

(Amu Pov)

As I walked down the street toward the school I noticed a large van parked near the back. I shook it off and proceeded to the math room where the teacher loaded all the desks in a box a gave them to movers. "Wait!" "what is it Amu?" "where are you taking the desks?" "factory to be recycled" "What?!?!" "we desperately needed new ones Amu" "but- but-" I saw a flash as my memories faded to nothing... "Amu?" "what were we talking about?" "the new desks" "hu? Oh about time we got new ones" I muttered then waited in the hall with rest of the students

(end)

_Words you can never say_

_a person you can never meet_

_a fate you can never escape_

_memories you can never keep_

_sometimes you can change fate...but other times you can't_

_The end_

_(for real this time) _


End file.
